memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fluidic space
I can't seem to confirm the content of this article...in other words, it sounds a lot like speculation to me. --Gvsualan 02:34, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I have removed the newly added material, as it is indeed pure speculation. None of it was recorded in the episodes dealing with fluidic space. I have pasted the material below: -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 09:02, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Fluidic space lies beyond the realm of normal space. To put it simply, it can be defined as another dimension, but not mathematicaly. Propulsion for fluidic space is unknown. Warp drive will not work in such a place due to the fact that a starship cannot create a stable warp field in fluid. The fluid that makes up fluidic space is probably liquidified methane along with many unknown substances. Location of Fluidic Space In the eprisode "Unimatrix Zero", Axum comments that he is assigned to a Borg ship near Fluidic Space in the Beta Quadrant. This would seem to contradict previous statements that fluidic space is in a different dimension to our own. could there be a natural phenomina that lends itself to access to fluidic space like a normally occuring quantum singularity feild or even just one singularity that "gates" to fluidic space? Its Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\= 06:24, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Picture I suggest that an exterior shot of Voyager moving through fluidic space would be more effective in depicting it than a viewscreen shot. -- StAkAr Karnak 01:17, 1 September 2006 (UTC) canon? Is the description of "space contains only one molecule of hydrogen for several cubic light years" truly from the episode, or did someone just make it up for the article? I don't have access to either a transcript or the actual script. -- Renegade54 18:33, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Just watched the Scorpion II on Spike. There is no mention of this description of space. Though this is a common way of describing space. At least space past the termination shock of a solar system. (Vince 02:04, 4 March 2008 (UTC)) ::I would recommend watching the episode in its entirety to know for sure. Episodes shown on Spike have anywhere from two to five minutes cut out for commercial time. --From Andoria with Love 00:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's not from the episode. Not the version that's on DVD, anyway. SwishyGarak 01:52, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Yeah, guys, if you haven't noticed already, that which Renegade is referring to was removed in June of 2007 in a rewrite. So at this point, the discussion is about nothing. --Alan 01:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Possible Early Origins of Fluidic Space In the Star Trek 25th Anniversary game for the Game Boy, there was the possibility of having to fly the Enterprise through gigantic space amoebas. Has anyone ever hinted that this may have been an inspiration for Fluidic Space? Legionaireb (talk) 17:18, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :No, unfortunately any similarity would have to be backed up by a production source before it is included in the article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:42, March 14, 2014 (UTC)